Talk:Soraka/@comment-3529242-20141221182527/@comment-11013454-20141225123515
It's possibly that soraka just isn't really appealing to you as a playstyle. Which is also fine dude. If you like the other supports then play them, no one will really smite you for prefering to play nami or sona or whoever over her. Soraka early game is gonna be somewhat passive, that's not something you can really get around due to her nature as a whole. Your in a lane with another dude and one of your primary functions is healing that person so that they can lane. if you want you can throw some auto attacks in for a while. I suaully only start harrasing with my Q after i lvl it to lvl 2, when it kinda sorta starts hurting just enough to concern the enemy adc, so mana conserving mostly until that point and then ignoring then for my heal afterward. I kinda have fun harrasing with my Q, i don't know about you but aiming something on a delay takes a few more seconds of prediction that your brain starts to operate on. That's just me. WHen she's caught...i dunno man, Q onto yourself(where the enemies are now) for a heal since it won't have much of a delay, throw down your E if you have it a few steps infront of you, flash if you got it, use your support item acive (speed boost or slow javelin).If you get mikeal's cruicible that's an option too, but i don't. I don't really mind dying too much as soraka, i'm not exaclty worth tuns of gold. If i died and people are surviving onwards then i feel good for doing my healing job well enough. Your already some kind of goat martyr, it helps if you kinda think like that. Not suicidal, but 'possibly dying to get the job done' shouldn't deter you. Getting argent censor makes me feel impactufl too, since it turns your ult and heals into attack speed hacks which you can use for pushing with the team. The best advice i can give you though, is that if you KNOW your team is gonna be a bunch of reckless not commital people then just don't pick soraka, because that's not the team she was designed to support the best. I think that's also a bit your of your problem...you sound so...scared to give. You sound like your individial life is so dear, when soraka mindset is the oposite. You need to think about the wellfair of your team over yours. THEIR life is in your hands. If they suck then that's just it, there sin't anything you can do about it and you just need to face the fact that you suck BECAUSE they suck, not because you couldn't do anything, make peace with the fact that they failed their lanes, still do your best and then try again. The past few games people acutally singled me out on the enemy team as deserving honor and telling me WP because i'm the one super charging someone out of death range, and slowing and silencing so you can't combo. Lots of supports can do that but soraka is the only one who does it in a way that can have someone in 100% fighting condition after 5 seconds in the late game. ...really just, work with your team, because thats your best shot. Combo your E, try and feel good about your Q's and just be super jesus savior for everyone. If you still don't like her, then i guess she's just not for you and you should work on the champions you do like instead, because that's still your preference